Lunar Vortex
by BikerGirl8000
Summary: A storm is coming and no one knows how to stop it. Well...except maybe him. Lunar Vortex is a nightling whose destiney is unclear and he holds extraordinary power. Can he stop the storm from coming...or is he the storm? (Ch. 8: IMPORTANT MESSAGE)
1. Chapter 1: the beginning of the storm

_Here is one of the stories I had in mind. Enjoy, I hope you like it!_

~LV~

Lunar Vortex

Chapter one: the beginning of the storm

~LV~

It was dark and the wind was crisp. The forest was corrupted by a deadly silence; no owls were hooting, no crickets were chirping…there was no sign of any forest life at all. The dark gray clouds started to stretch across the sky like fingers. The moon was shining bright; the color of silver and blue. Suddenly the wind picked up and the sounds of horrifying roars broke the silence like a saw cutting through the trunk of a tree.

Two vampires bounded through the forest floor, snarling and drool dripping from their mouths. Their bodies were a pasty white with the black veins showing. Their mouths were filled with sharp fangs; ready to rip the throats of their enemies and ears pointed as they listened for any sign of moving prey. Their feet were like the paws of a reptile; donned with black claws.

Along the way, one of them sensed something moving up ahead. It pushed its legs forward with such strength that it was almost flying; its mate not far behind. They continued to run through the trees and leapt over any fallen branches until they spotted their moving target. The front vampire let out a roar and ran faster.

The figure running ahead of them was tall and wore black clothing; the hood of his jacket hiding his face from them. He could hear the monsters getting closer as he ran but since he had long legs, he kept a distance between them. Dead leaves and branches crunched under his boots. The vampires began to separate; running on either side of the figure.

He glanced at his right and saw the vampire glaring at him; snapping its jaws. To his left was its mate and they seemed to be closing in on him. The figure worked his legs harder; moving farther away from the drooling beasts. Up ahead was a clearing and as he sprinted into it, the figure turned and pushed out his palms. Two trees were pulled from its roots and crashed to the ground; blocking the vampires' path. Before they could work their way through the damage, the figure resumed running.

He was almost to the middle of the clearing when he spotted a third vampire charging at him. He took a sharp turn and ran back the way he came. The figure suddenly skidded to a stop when he saw the two vampires, free from their trap, running in his direction. There was no other way to go – only options were up or stand there and die a painful death. But at least he still had one trick up his sleeve…

The figure sat on the ground and cross his legs. He looked upwards at the moon as her light shone over him. The three vampires were quickly closing in. He clasped both his hands together and a bright light shone through his fingers. The figure concentrated deeply. As the horrid beasts attempted to pounce on their prey, an invisible force pushed them outwards, sending the vampires sprawling.

When they skidded to a stop, the vampires tried again and they were met once again by an invisible force field. They clawed at the barrier; hoping to rip through it so they can have their meal. Inside it, the figure stood up and gazed upon his enemies. His eyes were two large circles which glowed a silvery-blue; like the stream of moonlight that shone over him. The vampires suddenly ceased their attempts of attacking its prey. The figure held out both of his palms and they glowed blue.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the light from the moon glowed brighter. Several glowing orbs appeared above the figure and began to take shape. It formed into the body of a wolf-like creature; almost like a connect-the-dot picture. The orbs made its legs, tail, head, and body.

When the transformation was finished, the creature opened its big glowing eyes and stood up on it hind legs. It towered over the vampires and let out a thundering howl that could be heard around the world. Sensing that this was a battle they cannot win, the three vampires retreated.

But then the figure clawed at the air as the creature above him clawed at the vampires that were attempting to escape. Its huge paw hit two of them; sending them flying through the air. The remaining vampire disappeared through the trees. The figure walked toward the fallen monsters; the new-born creature following his every move. As he came to a stop, he had his creature smashed his paw onto them. The sound of snapping bones and tearing flesh filled the air.

The figure continued to smashed his fist until the vampires were nothing more than a spatter of blood and skin. The creature ceased its attack and threw his head back; another thunder howl filling the silence. It was then when moon shone bright once again and the creature diminished into the glowing orbs. They floated upward to join their fellow stars that suddenly filled the night sky.

The figure dropped to his knees and took a heaving breath. This was the first time he released so much power all at once and he wasn't entirely weak by it! When he was sure he could be able to stand up, the figure got to his feet. He looked upwards at the moon. Her light was shining brighter than ever and it was if she smiling at him.

_Thank you, mother,_ he thought silently. The figure began to walk toward the edge of the clearing; in the direction toward home. As he walked deeper into the trees, he noticed a pair of bright lights coming toward him. He slowed to a stop as he heard his name being called.

"Lunar!" a voice yelled. A body of black fur and glowing yellow eyes emerged up ahead. "Lunar, are you alright?!" It was then when the figure took off his hood and revealed the head of a skeleton underneath; his eye sockets glowing a slivery blue.

~LV~

_There you have it folks, Lunar Vortex in attack. Review on how you liked chapter one. Flamers don't hate!_


	2. Chapter 2: the team

_Here's chapter two! Enjoy! And in case anyone didn't know, Lunar Vortex is my OC. The character came to me when I was thinking about the book Carrie and Raven from the Teen Titans. And then…poof…in came Lunar Vortex. I just wanted to get that out of the way. Random thoughts: I have a crappy instrument! Anyway, enjoy chapter two!_

~LV~

Chapter two: the team

~LV~

"Eon," the young skeleton said as the black wolf approached him. Eon was a black timber-wolf with silvery yellow eyes. He was also Lunar's spirit guide; a cosmic being that takes in the form of any animal. "How did you find me?"

Eon shook his head; sparks flying from his fur. "Whenever a small amount of energy is released, I can detect its location. When I sensed you, I felt a massive amount of energy being released and so…here I am." Lunar immediately began to tell his guide about the experience he had with the vampires.

"Did you see the Ursa, Eon? It was amazing and I did it all without getting weak! I feel like I'm getting stronger every night I go on patrol." Eon chuckled. Lunar was definitely getting stronger, he could tell. And the stronger a nightling gets, the more energy they can release in one setting. Sometimes that amount of power can be dangerous if the nightling doesn't know how to maintain it but it seemed to the aged wolf that Lunar had it under control back there.

"Yes, Lunar, you are getting stronger," he said with a smile. "And maybe it's time for you to go to the next stage." The skeleton's eye sockets glowed blue in glee.

"Really?"

"Really, now let's head back. The others are getting worried."

~LV~

In the heart of the forest, there was a small campground where many nightlings and a few daylings lived. This way they can be able to reach the trouble that the night monsters cause. Nightlings are magical beings that the Moon created herself to protect the humans from the other world – zombies, werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural creatures. They get most of their power from the Moon but a few other abilities they were born with.

Lunar was born with the ability of telepathy and telekinesis. That means he can communicate with other beings and creatures through the mind, and he can move and reshape objects mentally. His telepathy skills aren't really that strong as his telekinesis but as Eon kept telling him, "Sometimes our weakest point is our strongest point."

As they walked through the trees, a bright light of fire came into view. Sitting around a small fire were other nightlings or daylings who haven't gone off to bed yet. They were all huddled together; listening to a horrid tale that one of them was telling in an attempt to scare the younger nightlings.

The story-teller was Alistair, a nightling with pale skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. He had the ability to create moving pictures with his mind. As he told story, an image of a huge bear flickered over his head. He continued, "So as the little girl was walking through the woods, all she could hear was sound of rustling leaves and the moaning of the branches. There were no footsteps or the hooting owls or the chirping of crickets. It was basically dead _silent_."

A young nightling burrowed her face into the thigh of her sibling. Lunar looked at Eon and tilted his head. When the wolf nodded, he crept slowly to the crowd.

"Then suddenly, there was this strange breathing noise like a large animal," Alistair paused for a moment so he could make the breathing sound and the image turned into a little girl who looked really frightened. Another female nightling was sitting next to Alistair and she looked bored. She rather be going on patrol for some supernaturals but she had to stay and listen to another of Al's sad attempts of scary stories.

She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and when she looked to see what it was, she saw Lunar Vortex sneaking up behind Al. She suppressed a giggle and when she sure no one was looking, she gave the approaching skeleton a thumbs up. Lunar gave her a thumbs up back.

Feeling that the story was coming to an end, Alistair said, "So as the girl walked through the forest and into the darkness, there came a-."

"An ferocious Ursa Major!" Lunar cried as the crowd gasped and Alistair screamed; the image over his head diminishing. "And before the little girl to shout, he bit the girl's leg clean off." The younger nightlings screamed in terror and the older ones were just laughing their heads off at Alistair who was lying on the ground; completely oblivious to what had just happened. He got up quickly.

"Lunar!" he whined childishly. "Why do you always have to steal my thunder?"

Ignoring him, Lunar continued, "The Ursa took the girl's squirming body and she was never…seen…again." He slowing walked into the shadows to give the ending a dramatic effect. "And to answer your question, because it amuses me!" he called out to them.

The younger nightlings began to laugh. The stories were always more fun when Lunar told them. He can make something that was boring into something more adventurous and exciting.

"Lunar, welcome back," said a snow-white furred mountain lion named Amos, Alistair's spirit guide. "Did you run into any trouble with the supernaturals?"

The skeleton nodded. "Yes, there were three of them this time, vampires."

"That's the fourth supernatural sighting this week," the female nightling replied. "It's like something is drawing them here." Eon walked up beside Amos, a serious look on his furry face.

"Yes, Irma, I agree that the attacks are getting more frequent but as long as we stay strong, we be able overcome this." Alistair scoffed as he walked up beside Irma.

"Right," he said. "That is _really_ good advice, Eon."

"Alistair!" Amos scolded.

"Well, what do you want me to say to that? Half of our group has got attacked in a span of two months! Many injured and a few dead or turned. What's to stop those things from coming after us?" Lunar stared at him. It was very rare that Al talked back like that, especially to someone as firm as Amos.

"They won't as long as they don't know where we are," Amos said; his silvery emerald eyes glittering. "It'll be Sunrise soon. We all should get some rest." The younger nightlings began to get upset; none of them wanted the night to be over. But as Amos and the other spirit guides walked toward the tents, they followed anyway. Irma walked up beside Lunar. She was girl with long crimson hair and hazel eyes that could turn orange if she got upset. She was also a good friend to Lunar.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey." He said back.

"Did anything else happen while you were on patrol?" Lunar looked around to make sure no one was listening and he said, "I was able to summon an Ursa without getting sick."

"Hey, congratulations!" she said as she gave the skeleton a hug. Lunar didn't do anything for a few moments but then he returned the hug. A voice called to them.

"Irma!" they turned to see a golden-brown thunderbird, Twilight, who was perched on a tree branch. She was Irma's spirit guide.

Irma turned to Lunar. "That's my cue. I'll see you at dusk, Lunar." She began to walk away but stopped to wave at her skeletal friend. Lunar waved back sheepishly.

"Yeah," he called back. "See you at dusk." When all was said and done, Irma approached the tree where Twilight was sitting on. The thunderbird flew over to the female nightling and landed on her shoulder. Lunar glanced up at the moon. She was slowing beginning to fade away as the Sunrise approached.

"Lunar!" Eon called. "Come." With that, the skeleton turned and ran toward the others.

~LV~

_And that was chapter two, folks! Stay tune for chapter three but until then, see you next time =)! _


	3. Chapter 3: the spilling of blood

_Here's chapter 3! Warning: it may get really bloody. Enjoy my fellow authors!_

~LV~

Chapter three: the spilling of blood

~LV~

It was four hours before dusk when Lunar had woken up from his slumber. He shared a tent with a dayling named Eros who seemed angry and restless all the time. He must have come to sleep a while ago. It would be night time soon; the nightlings would be waking up. Since no one was up just yet, Lunar found this as the perfect opportunity to explore the forest for a while. It wouldn't be like he was sneaking out; it'll just be some early patrolling. Like Amos always said, "Early Nights catch the sights."

Lunar made sure Eros was still asleep and clasped his hands together. Nightlings were also able to teleport from place to place but since he hadn't practice it as much, he wasn't sure if he'll accomplish it now. His vision vanished as his eye sockets glowed blue. Soft blue light shone between his fingers.

He let the soothing sensation flow through his body and suddenly, he felt light electricity fizz over his bones. When his vision came back, Lunar found himself outside the camp's border. He excitedly pumped his fist in triumph. He had done it! Lunar then pulled his hood over his face and began to walk through the woods.

Even though it was still day out, the leaves that blocked the sun's rays made it seem nighttime already. Lunar liked walking through the woods this early. He got to see things that a nightling don't usually witness before. When he was younger, he traveled through the forest to a neighboring town, which he heard daylings call it Dublin. It was an Irish community that mostly was ran by the human world. When Lunar went there, he saw a bunch of people scurrying through the streets in a hurry for some reason. He did see some twinkling lights hanging from a store window so he suspected that they were having a celebration of some sort.

He would've explored the town farther but an elderly woman saw him and almost had a heart attack. Lunar got out of there before the authorities arrived. After he returned to the campground, Eon forbade him from ever going there again. So now Lunar just watched from a safe distance.

As he walked deeper into the forest, Lunar listened very carefully for any supernaturals. Usually they don't come out until dusk like they do but other nightlings reported that the zombies were coming out two hours early. So he had to listen more intently, in case there were any supernaturals nearby.

Suddenly he heard the crunching of leaves in the east. Lunar stopped dead in his tracks. Was that one of them? He cautiously walked toward the direction that the noise came from. The sound came again but this time it sounded more like…shouting? Supernatural beings don't usually have the ability to speak at all. So whatever the sound was, it must be human. He walked closer until three figures came into view. He made sure to stay in the shadows.

Two of them were male. One had brown hair and brown eyes. His clothes looked kind of ragged like they were the only clothes that he owned and black boots covered his feet. The other one had black hair and blue eyes. His clothes were in the same condition but he wore a leather jacket over a ripped t-shirt and converses covered his feet. The female that was with them had black hair with white streaks at the tips and brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless black shirt and pants that were so short it showed most of her legs. Black boots that were kind of similar to Lunar's covered her feet. She looked frightened for some reason.

A strong scent suddenly filled the air and when Lunar took a whiff of it, it smelled strangely intoxicating. Whatever it was, it was radiating off of the two males. The female was walking away from them but one of them grabbed her wrist and not gently either. Lunar tilted his head. _Weren't males supposed to protect_ _their mates, not harm them?_ He thought curiously. He stepped a little closer so he could hear what they were saying. It didn't sound like a friendly conversation.

"Come on, sweetheart," the brunet said. His voice sounded funny to Lunar. "Why don't ya come with us and we can have some real fun?"

The woman scolded as she snatched her hand away. "How about you just leave me alone?!"

"Come on, baby, don't be like that." The black-haired man replied with a smug smile. "Ya know want to." The woman kept backing away slowly; the two men following every step. Lunar didn't like the expression on both of the males' faces. It was mixture between arrogance and…hunger. It was like how a werewolf observes its prey.

"I don't want you, you sick bastard!" she shouted in anger and fear. Her mistake for that moment was stopping her retreat because the black-haired man punched her square in the face. She fell to the ground, her lips bleeding.

"You better watch it, missy," he said threateningly. "Because that attitude right there can get ya killed. Grab her, James!" The man known as James snatched the woman off the ground and pinned her arms to her sides. She screamed loudly; hoping for someone to hear her and come help.

James laughed. "Scream all you want, girlie 'cause no one will hear us for miles." The woman began to thrash around and the black-haired man punched her again, this time in the gut.

"Now I think it's time we start having some fun." He said with a wicked smile. As his partner held her down, he began to loosen her belt. She screamed again but James covered her mouth with his hand. Before the man could pull her pants down, he was struck by a beam of blue light.

He hit the ground hard, grunting in pain, and then he got up to see a glowing skeleton walking toward them. Lunar had enough of this foolishness. He wasn't going to just stand there and watch that happen. His kind was meant to protect the humans, right?

"The female said that she didn't want either of you," he said as his hands glowed blue once again. "Let her go." The black-haired man stood up on shaky legs. He didn't know who this so-called hero was but he's going to wish that he hadn't interfered.

"And if I don't, freak?" the man challenged. Normally, name-calling didn't have an effect on him but hearing that name was like a punch in the gut to Lunar. He could suddenly hear the chanting at the back of his mind: _**freak**_. He snarled at the man.

"I advise you to not push me." He said softly.

The man laughed. "Really, then. Well, how's this for pushing ya?" He pulled out a black gun from his jacket and fired; the bullet hitting the skeleton in the chest. Lunar didn't feel it, for his attention was focused on the man. Before he knew what was happening, his hands changed to the color black and he pushed both his palms out.

The gun flew from his grasp and the man went flying through the air; hitting a tree before he landed. "Samson!" James cried out and as he was distracted, the woman bit his hand – hard. He yelped in pain and threw her to the ground. He looked down at her and snarled.

"Bitch." He said as he took out his own gun and fired.

"No!" Lunar shouted, though he wasn't sure if he said anything at all. As the brunet aimed at him, all the stuff about protecting the humans melted away from Lunar's mind. _They don't deserve to live_, he thought suddenly. _They all deserve to_ _die_.

Suddenly, he wasn't in the forest anymore. He was standing in an auditorium of some school, hands shaking and dripping wet. All the people inside were laughing at him and pointing at him, calling him names. They didn't do anything to help him; they just stood there and laughed at his misery. _You think this is funny?_

Everyone laughed harder as something inside Lunar snapped. His anger turned into violent rage as a shadow fell over the rising moon. He raised his hand at the man; inky fire flickering from his palm. _You'll pay_, he suddenly thought. _You'll all_ _PAY!_

The gun was yanked out of the man's grasp and it exploded into tiny pieces. James covered his eyes as the shards of metal rained upon him. He looked up and he was suddenly lifted into the air. Lunar walked closer to him; his telekinetic power holding the victim up above him. He didn't know how he was doing this but he couldn't stop himself. All he could do was watch.

Lunar laughed menacingly, though it wasn't his voice. "**Not so tough without** **your gun, are you?**" He slowly closed his hand into a fist as the man's stomach was ripped apart. Blood showered over the skeleton but he didn't care. He was having too much fun. He continued to laugh as more limbs was ripped from James' body; his screams getting louder. But like he said before, "No one will hear them for miles."

When it was over, Lunar used his powers to throw the body away. _Stop!_ _Stop!_ His mind cried but he didn't listen. He then walked over to the man named Samson. The man spat at him, his snarl dripping blood.

He shouted, "Get away from me, you sick freak!" Lunar tilted his head.

"**Now here I thought you wanted to have some fun. That's what you said,** **wasn't it?**" the man didn't answer. He was trying his best not to show it but it was clear that he was afraid to die. "**Oh well.**" As Lunar pushed out his palm, Samson's head was ripped from his body.

More blood fell over him but Lunar didn't really notice. He was too busy laughing at the males' pain. _They deserved it_, he thought cruelly. _They didn't_ _deserve to live so they had to die_. A whimper was heard behind him and he turned to see the woman who was holding her arm. She wasn't dead after all. _Well, we'll have_ _to fix that, won't we?_ A voice inside Lunar's head said. He began to walk toward her.

The woman clutched her arm tightly; blood seeping through her fingers. The bullet only grazed her, leaving an ugly wound. She knew that she would be too weak to stand up and run so why did she think crawling away would be any better? She heard footsteps behind her and she turned; expecting to see Samson or James coming to finish her off. But it wasn't either of them. It was the skeleton that came to save her. The same skeleton that stopped them from doing anymore damage to her. The same skeleton that killed both of them. And now he was going to kill her.

Lunar looked down at the woman; amused by her pain. It was like a vampire observing the damage it caused to its kill. She shivered in fright and held up a hand, as if that would stop him from killing her.

"Please," she whispered softly. "Don't do this." He laughed and just when he was about to tear her apart, he caught a glimpse of himself in her eyes. He didn't like what he saw. In the image that reflected in her irises was Lunar but there was blood dripping from his face, as if he went swimming in a bloodshed river. That image horrified him.

A deep fog was lifted from his mind and whatever rage he had in him moments before was gone. He looked down at his hands. They were dirty with blood. But whose blood was it? It couldn't be the female's blood, she was fine. But where were…?

Lunar turned behind him and stared in horror at the sight before him. The two males were ripped to pieces, as if a werewolf had come in search for its next meal. He began to back away from corpses but stopped when the back of his boot bumped into something. He looked down to see the black-haired man's head staring back at him. The eyes were like glass and the mouth was a silent scream. The skeleton yelped and backed away.

What happened here? What happened…? He turned back to the woman. She was staring at him, as if she was waiting for him to say something. He began to get dizzy as he asked, "What is your…name?"

The woman looked at him. "What?"

"Your name…what is it?"

"It's…Alice." The woman said hesitantly. "Alice Edgley."

Lunar gave her a skeletal smile. "Oh…that's nice." His vision faded as everything around him went black.

~LV~

Eon woke up thirty minutes before anyone else. It was almost Dusk and the nightlings would be waking up in a few moments. As he left his resting spot, his whole body jolted, as if he was stung by a bolt of electricity. Something was wrong. He looked up just in time to a shadow dissolve before the moon. _No_, he thought suddenly. _No, not now_.

"Lunar!" he called as he ran for the skeleton's tent. But he wasn't there, only a slumbering dayling remained inside. Where could he have gone? He couldn't have gone patrolling already; Eon would've heard him leaving. Unless…unless he teleported.

Without a second thought, the aged wolf made a dash across the camp's border. He had to find him, he just had to. If he didn't, everything would go into chaos. As he continued to run through the forest, a scream filled the silence. He ran toward it…he did not like what he saw when he got there.

"LUNAR!"

~LV~

_It always seems that the action scenes to stories are always the hardest to write. What do you think? Stay tune for chapter four=)!_


	4. Chapter 4: the witness

_Hello again and here is chapter four! Please enjoy!_

~LV~

Chapter four: the witness

~LV~

Young Alice Edgley didn't know how she got herself into this. She just wanted a break from her friends, her parents, and school. She wanted to focus on herself for once. Since her older sister was busy with another case, she would have to have fun alone. So she went to a well-known night club called Forgotten Nights.

She was really getting the hang of enjoying herself for once…until these two men approached her. They seemed nice but Alice wasn't really in the mood for any company at the moment. So after she turned them down, she suspected that would be the end of it. How wrong was she…?

It was almost evening when she left the club. She was walking home when the same two men stopped her near the entrance to the forest. She could smell alcohol on their breath. They wanted to have some fun with her, they said. Alice will never know why she ever agreed to that. She should've just kept walking but of course, she let the attention of a man cloud her judgment. They enter the woods without another word.

Alice suspected that they were just going to talk or something. But then she realized she was wrong when the black-haired man kissed her. She pushed him away, completely dazed of what just happened. She turned to leave; the two men right behind her. They began to tease her then, saying that she wanted them and such. But who would want two dumb drunks?

Then she made her first mistake. She screamed and cursed at them. That earned her a punch to the face. The next thing she knew, she was being held by the brunet-haired man and he was groping her roughly. The black-haired man punched her again and attempted to undress her but he was hit by a beam of blue light.

Alice looked up to see a skeleton with glowing hands walking toward them. At first, she thought it was Skulduggery coming to her rescue and any moment now her sister would appear beside him. But this skeleton was not the famous dead detective. He wore all black and instead of a suit jacket, he wore a hoodie. His height was similar to Skulduggery's but still.

He urged the two men to leave her alone but the black-haired man refused. Then he did something that she never thought he would do. He took out gun from his jacket and fired. The skeleton didn't even flinch. He just stared at the man.

He then pushed out both his hands and sent the man flying. Alice saw this as a perfect opportunity to run so she bit the brunet man's hand – hard. He cried out and pushed her to the ground. Before she could move, he took out his own gun and shot her. The bullet only grazed her but it shocked her all the same. As she lied on the ground, clutching her arm, she could hear screaming. Was she screaming? Was the skeleton screaming? No, it couldn't be. It seemed like he couldn't feel any pain.

When she was able to open her eyes again, Alice gasped at the sight before her. The two men were dead…murdered…slaughtered. And standing above her was the skeleton. He was covered in their blood. Alice knew right away that this wasn't Skulduggery Pleasant. The detective had an ugly past but he would never do something like this.

The skeleton looked as if he was about to hit her…or kill her. "Please," she heard herself say. "Don't do this." He laughed at her and his voice sounded dark and dangerous. He attempted to strike but he stopped suddenly. Then the skeleton backed off. Alice thought he was going to spare her but the way he moved…it was like he didn't know what was happening. He even yelped at the sight of the man's head. Why would someone who had committed murder react like that?

He finally turned to her like he finally noticed her for the first time and asked, "What is your…name?" Alice looked at him, confused. His voice was now soft and almost shaky. It was also comforting, too; not like the frightening voice he used before. She realized that he was still waiting for an answer.

"What?"

"Your name…what is it?"

She hesitated a moment before saying, "Alice…Alice Edgley." He didn't look steady on his feet when he gave her a skeletal smile.

"Oh," he said hazily. "That's nice." And that was when he passed out; falling hard onto the ground. She stared at him. Was he still alive? She crawled slowly toward him and pushed him so he lying on his back. He wasn't moving at all.

Suddenly she was also getting dizzy. She was losing too much blood. Before she could slip into unconsciousness, she heard someone approached them and yell, "LUNAR!"

~LV~

_They will all leave you_. Lunar stirred in his sleep, as if trying to escape that voice. _They're afraid of you_. He turned on his side. What time was it? _They never loved_ _you_. Who was saying these things? Why was Lunar even listening to them? _No one_ _would want you_. He shifted back on his back, wishing that voice would just leave him alone. _They would leave you and then they will pay_.

Lunar woke up with a start. He was back in his tent. But how, exactly…he couldn't remember ever going back. All he could remember was the girl and the two… Lunar's insides suddenly ached. The two males from the forest. They were dead…because of him. He looked down at his hands, which were free from his gloves. _Were these the same hands that killed those two humans_, he thought sadly. He couldn't figure out what had gotten over him. He just couldn't stop himself from killing them. He couldn't imagine what the others were thinking of him now. Especially the female…

Lunar gasped in realization. The female, was she…? "Good morning, Lunar," Eon greeted as he entered the tent. "How are you feeling?" The skeleton looked down at his hands. What could he say to his mentor?

"I don't know." The aged wolf sat beside him. What could he say to his student? He knew that he had to explain the situation but that would mean revealing the truth. And the young one wasn't ready for that.

"I know…" he began. "I know you are confused about what happened. I know you're scared but it wasn't your fault." Lunar turned to him. How could he say that?

"B-But I was the one that killed them, Eon." He said quickly. "They're dead because of me. I failed our Mother."

"No, you did what you had to do. The female informed us that one of the victims made the first move, not you." That caught the skeleton's attention. The female was…still alive?

"Is she alright?" he asked softly.

"She was wounded but she'll be fine." Eon assured him. "Just a little shaken up." Lunar nodded. Of course, what other feeling would you feel when you just saw someone kill another? He began to think about his powers and how strong he was getting.

"And don't blame yourself for your strength," the wolf said. "Just because you are strong, it doesn't make you dangerous in any way." Lunar chuckled softly. He kept forgetting that Eon had the ability to read minds. The aged wolf sighed and got up on all fours. "I advise that you stay resting for the time being. I would continue patrol for you."

"Are you sure?" Lunar asked. "You know I could…"

"Yes, but you need some rest. It won't be a good idea for you to go out when you're still in shock." The skeleton nodded, understanding his spirit guide's point. If he tried to train or look out for supernaturals, the memories of last night would come back to him. It was too painful already to think about it now. After the two said their goodbyes, Lunar put his face in his hands and began to breathe heavily.

_What have I done? _

~LV~

As Eon left the campgrounds, he began to think about the situation at hand. Was this the beginning of their end? He tried so hard to lead the nightlings on the right path but after what happened… Is it happening already? It seems too soon.

"Eon." The wolf turned to see Amos approaching him. "Did you tell him?" The wolf sighed heavily. He knew the moment for this conversation was coming.

"No, Amos, I didn't." The mountain lion shook his head.

"When are you, Eon? It's been three years since Lunar came to us. He has the right to know about the prophecy."

"I know," the wolf said curtly. "But now is not the right time." Before the lion could say anything, Eon cut him off. "I know that tonight was a sign that he was coming but the boy isn't ready to take on that kind of knowledge yet. No one is ready for that kind of knowledge. I sorry but that is my decision."

The mountain lion looked at him before saying, "Alright, Eon, I understand your decision but you can't keep putting it off. Lunar needs to know about his destiny." With that Amos turned and left.

Eon looked after him, sighing sadly again, and looked at the setting moon. _Mother, help us all_.

~LV~

_Well, that was chapter four, everyone. Stay tune for chapter five=)!_


	5. Chapter 5: the official meeting

_And here's chapter five! Please enjoy fellow authors! Random thought: my instrument now works! Yay me! Back to story=)…_

~LV~

Chapter five: the official meeting

~LV~

After sleepless days in his tent, Lunar finally decided to go outside. The horrid experience with the two males was still fresh in his mind but he needed to move on. As he left the tent, the other nightlings were also rising. They didn't seem terrified as he passed by so Lunar suspected they didn't know what happened…yet.

He crossed the camp's border and proceeded walking through the forest. Familiar thoughts ran through his head. Why did he act the he did that night? Will he act that way again? Will he become dangerous? What is Eon not telling him? For two nights, Lunar suspected that the aged wolf wasn't telling him something. He noticed that all the spirit guides were talking quietly among themselves. They always did this but something told him that they were talking about something that they didn't want the nightlings to know…or him to know.

Something grabbed his shoulder all of the sudden and Lunar swung his fist at the suppose attacker. He missed and as the figure leapt out of the way, he felt a sudden dark energy ran through his bones. He wanted to tear this person apart. But he came back to his senses when he heard a voice…a female's voice?

"Hey, Lunar, hold on!" It was Irma! She was the one who grabbed his shoulder. She must've been calling his name for the past few minutes but he's been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear her. The determination to destroy whatever touched him vanished and was replaced with shame.

Irma stepped closer to him; cautiously, in case he reacted the same way he did before. "Are you okay, Lunar? You haven't been acting yourself lately."

The young skeleton pulled off his hood with a shaky sigh. "Yeah, Irma, I just been a little jumpy for some reason."

"Is that why your hands are still glowing?" Lunar looked down to see his hands pulsing with glowing energy. But instead of shining blue, they were engulfed in inky flames. Gasping, he began to concentrate hard; a frantic mantra going through his head. _Go back to normal! Go back to normal! Go back to normal!_ When his vision reappeared, his hands weren't glowing anymore. That definitely _never_ happened before. Irma looked at him.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" she asked in a worried tone. Lunar didn't answer and instead he looked up to see a shadow cover the face of the moon before disappearing. That was another thing that has been happening ever since the incident. It was like a lunar eclipse; a shadow covering the moon. Was he causing that to happen?

Suddenly, Irma took both his hands in hers and gave them both a tight squeeze. He looked at her to see the concern expression on her face. "If you need to talk to anyone about anything, I'm always here." She said soothingly. That's what Lunar liked most about Irma. She was always there to listen. And that made it easier to trust her completely. _Like she trusts __**you**__. If she knew what you really were, she'll see you as the others see you…a __**monster**__. _

"Lunar! Irma!" The two nightlings turned to see Alistair running toward them. "Eon wants us to head to the Circle. It's training time again." Lunar mentally curse at the nightling for interrupting them like that. He suddenly had the urge to punch the guy in his scrawny little face. The three proceeded to walk to the location the wolf wanted them at.

Alistair turned to the skeleton, a smile on his face. "We'll be sparring together this time. Make the best nightling win." The skeleton nodded in agreement as a wicked skeletal smile came upon his face. _Yes, the best nightling wins…but you won't be the one who comes on top. _

~LV~

Alice woke up when she heard someone come in the tent. She looked up groggily and screeched. There stood a black creature with a piece of meat in his mouth. It took her a moment to realize that it was Eon, the black wolf who has been bringing her meals every day. When she first came there, the meat he brought looked unsettling but now, it didn't taste that bad.

The old wolf laid the meat on the ground next to her and turned to leave. They didn't really talk that much, due to the fact that she was too shocked to really say anything. What can you say to a wolf…and a talking wolf at that? Now since she's been there for three days, Alice thought it was time to acknowledge it…him…or something.

"Thanks for everything, by the way." She said shyly. Eon looked at her, as if surprised that she even said anything. Then he smiled.

"Think nothing of it, young one." He answered. "We all need to eat to be able to regain our inner strength. Speaking of which, are you feeling alright? You've been in and out of sleep."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Alice said. Just then a thought came to her head. "Is the skeleton okay? I hope he doesn't think that I'm scare of him or something." The wolf looked down at his dark paws.

"Lunar is doing fine now but I fear that what happened would haunt him for a while." Alice nodded in understanding. What happened would scare the heck out of anyone. She didn't really know this "Lunar" but she was sure that he was nice. Eon looked up at her again and said, "But if you want to see him, you can join me for our training session tonight."

For the first time in three days, Alice smiled. "That would be nice." She got up and followed the aged wolf outside the tent. As they walked further toward the camp's border, Alice noticed the other mages staring at her. This wasn't the first time she was surrounded by magical beings.

Valkyrie took her to meet her friends once and explained that she was a detective working with a man who happened to be a walking, talking skeleton. Alice had been eleven then and she didn't believe it at first…until Skulduggery arrived to say hello. Since then she had been aware of the _other_ world. She's been kidnapped three times and helped out twice. But most of the time her sister wanted her to continue her normal life. Valkyrie never resumed her normal life so she didn't know why she should.

They continued through the woods until they came to a clearing that was surrounded by a circle of trees. The Circle was a place where meetings took place but today training sessions were held there. Nightlings gathered around to watch the older ones strengthen their powers. This happened very rarely since nightlings train in private with their spirit guides. Alice and Eon stopped at the edge of the crowd and sat down on the ground; Eon lying down, Alice sitting cross-legged.

In the center of the circle were two nightlings; one of them being the skeleton. They were practicing their combat and magic skills. The one who was the skeleton's opponent was a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked determined to beat the skeleton in a match but he wasn't having much luck.

He was throwing some punches at him but the skeleton dodged every one of them. He kicked his right leg out and swept his opponent's legs out from under him. The man fell to the ground hard. Everyone cheered and cried in excitement. The skeleton had won that round.

"The one on his rump is Alistair," Eon explained. "A jokester, that one is." Alice laughed at that and looked to see the one called Alistair get to his feet; his face serious this time. When she looked over at Lunar, he wouldn't meet her gaze. It was like he was trying his best not to look at her. Did he think that she hated him? Was he worried that she might be afraid of him? Alice hoped that wasn't the reason. She really wanted to get to know him a little so she can confirm that he wasn't a bad guy. She was sure of it.

~LV~

Lunar felt a surge of adrenaline as he swept Al off his feet. He never really felt anything while he sparred with someone else but now he felt excitement and determination. He was determined to beat his opponent. He could see that Alistair wanted that too; judging by the serious look on his face. _Try all you want_, the voice in Lunar's head said. _You are not going to win_.

The second round began and the two were at it again. This time they have to use their cosmic abilities, as in creating their Ursa. Alistair closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. His hands began to glow orange and several small orbs appeared in front of him. They formed the body of a bear and it roared. When he opened his eyes, they were shining white.

Somehow, Lunar didn't need to concentrate as hard. He just felt the energy run through him and the body of a wolf appeared in front of him. It opened its eyes as Lunar's glowed blue and it howled. Most of the nightlings were really baffled by this, as if they never seen someone achieve something so quickly. Alistair looked like this as well but shook the feeling off as the match begun.

He had his Ursa run to attack his enemy and used its paw to whack the wolf in the face. The Ursa wolf recovered quickly and snarled; grabbing the bear by the scruff with his teeth. Lunar had it throw the bear to the ground. Before it could attack again, Alistair made his bear kick its back legs out; knocking the wolf away. The bear charged at him; the wolf doing the same thing.

They collided their paws together and began to push each other in the opposite direction. Their strength was equal. Both Lunar and Alistair were struggling to get the first hand but they weren't having any luck. Nightlings around them were cheering and jumping up and down. Eon and Amos were focused on their students; studying them carefully.

Alistair had his arms stretched out in front of him, palms out. Lunar's was the same way and their hands were glowing. Alistair looked up and gave out a laugh. He said, "Ready to give in, Bones?"

He didn't know what happened then. Lunar was just keeping his Ursa steady until he looked over to the crowd. There he saw the female from the other night. She was watching him intently. Suddenly the memories of the other night came back to him; the males' blood on his hands and the coldness he felt inside. That same feeling came back to him, and his hands and eyes began to glow an inky black.

"**Maybe I'm not**," he said; his voice replaced by something dark and dangerous again. "**But you will soon enough**." Alistair didn't have time to register this because he suddenly felt something pushing him back. Lunar found the strength to walk forward; his Ursa following his every move.

The wolf push the bear back and its whole body turned to a grayish color. Alistair tried to plant his feet firmly on the ground but it was like something was repelling him. With a deep roar, the wolf pushed the bear aside and leapt into the air. The nightling let out a yelp in terror as the Ursa wolf landed on top of him.

The bear vanished into thin air but the wolf remained. It stared at Alistair with hungry eyes; snapping his jaws. Alistair had a terrified expression on his face. It was then that Lunar walked up to them. He looked down at the nightling and chuckled. The moon above them was covered by the shadow again. He snapped his fingers and an inky flame appeared in his palm; the wolf raising its paw above Alistair's head.

"**Just so you know**," Lunar said with a sneer. "**It's nothing personal**." Before he gave strike, someone called his name and the Ursa wolf vanished.

"LUNAR!" Eon called as he jumped in front of Al. "Stand down now!" The shadow disappeared from the moon and the dark feeling was lifted from Lunar's mind. He looked at his surroundings and saw his opponent on the ground; a scared look in his eyes. He then realized what he was about to do.

With a shaky sigh, Lunar turned and bolted from the Circle. He could hear his spirit guide calling to him but he didn't care. He needed to get away from everyone. He kept on running and didn't stop to even take a pause. The trees loomed over him, as if judging him and deciding if he was dangerous or not. Leaves crunched under his boots as he ran. He finally came to a stop and fell to his knees. The young skeleton felt himself start to hyperventilate.

What is wrong with him? He almost tried to kill his friend. He now knew that something was definitely wrong with him. He was using his powers to hurt others, he was attacking people for no reason, and he was beginning to enjoy other's pain. He remembered how he laughed at those two males as they died. It was like something took him over completely.

"**You might be right**." A voice said suddenly. He stood up quickly and looked around him. He was beginning to hear dark voices in his head but this one sounded nearby…like in front of him. Lunar walked forward. He was ready for anything then, even though his mind told him that it was not a wise choice.

"Hello?" he called out as his hands glowed their original blue color. "Anyone out there?"

"**Yes, **_**someone**_** is**." A voice said behind him. Lunar yelped and spun around to see…him? There stood before him was a splitting image of himself. But this Lunar was dark-like with glowing black eye sockets. Black vein-like cracks ran all over his skull and his canines were sharp like a vampire's. Lunar back away from this dark mockery of himself.

"W-Who…are you?" he asked in a shaky tone, still keeping his hands up. The other him laughed; his voice dark and dangerous.

"**Why I'm you, dear friend, but you may call me Eclipse**." Lunar shook his head. How can this being be him? Was he the actual cause for everything that's happened? He had to know.

"How can you be me, exactly?" he prodded.

"**You haven't figured it out yet?**" the other him questioned. "**I was there** **the whole time, you see. I was there in the beginning**."

Lunar backed away a few more steps. "You killed those males."

"**No…**"

"You tried to kill the girl."

"**No…**"

"You even tried to kill Alistair."

"**No, Lunar, that was all you**." The stunned feeling that Lunar felt before melted into anger.

"I would never try to hurt my friends!"

"**Maybe not willingly, but I was able to push you in the right direction**." The other him walked closer to him before continuing, "**You wanted to,** **you know**."

Lunar tried to shut out his voice. "Stop it…"

"**You wanted to tear those men apart. They deserved to die**."

"Stop it please."

"**The feel of the blood on your hands was exhilarating**."

"Shut up…"

"**Soon everyone in this world will be punished for even existing…soon they** **will all **_**pay**_."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Lunar cried angrily. He looked up again to see the other him gone…vanished…disappeared in thin air. He looked around him but saw nothing. Was the other him even there? Has he gone completely insane?

"Excuse me?" he turned to see the female from the other night. Did she see what happened earlier? If so, then why hasn't she ran away? "I just wanted to see if you were okay. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

_Yeah, you were._ Lunar shook the thought from his head. He has got to stop thinking those horrid thoughts. "No," he answered back. "Y-You weren't."

Alice took a step forward. His voice was still comforting. "Look, I want you to know that I'm not scare of you. I never was to begin with. And I want to thank you for saving me the other night."

Lunar tilted his head at her. Saving her? He could've killed her. But she didn't sound even the slightest bit scare…maybe he was wrong about her.

"Okay." He said softly.

Alice held out her hand. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Alice Edgley." She smiled at him. He wasn't dangerous at all. His voice told her that. The young skeleton took her hand in his.

"Lunar Vortex."

~LV~

_Notice anything different about Lunar yet? Find out more in chapter six=)!_


	6. Chapter 6: the nightmares

_I am back, fellow authors and here is chapter 6! Extra: Eclipse is sort of like Nightmare Moon from My Little Pony. He can appear in the form of a skeleton or a wolf (the wolf form kind of looks like Nightmare but it's a wolf, not an alicorn). Enjoy please=)!_

~LV~

Chapter six: the nightmares

~LV~

_Lunar stood near the steps, at the edge of a long hallway. One moment he was sitting at the Circle and then the next he was here. Pictures hung on the walls and there was a single door at the end of the corridor. Lunar suspected that something was up but his legs moved him down the hall anyway._

_ The hall was dark and cold. It gave a feeling of loneliness and despair. It seemed to Lunar that as he walked deeper down the hall, it grew darker and colder. It had gotten so dark that he made a glowing blue orb, the size of a baseball, in the palm of his hand; giving the hallway some light. The young skeleton noticed that the pictures were all the same – it showed a dark sky with a glowing black moon. A Lunar Eclipse. He stared longingly at the image; trying to figure out what it meant._

_ Suddenly, Lunar detected a soft noise coming from the end of the hall. It sounded like…singing? The song that was being sung was really eerie and depressing. But nevertheless, he was extremely drawn to it. Lunar found himself picking up his pace as he listened intently. _

**Playground school bell rings again**

**Rain clouds come to play again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

**Hello **

_ As he drew closer to the door, the noise grew louder and he realized that soft music was playing in the background. Finally but slowly, Lunar had reached the door. There were sounds of soft whimpers in between the song as it was sung._

**I'm your mind **

**Giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello**

_His mind told him to run but his body wasn't listening to the commands that it received. Lunar slowly pushed open the door and at the wall opposite the door sat a young girl. Her back was to him. Lunar entered the room and on the left side, he noticed that there was a piano._

_ It was playing along with the singing and even though it was the source of half the noise, no one was sitting there playing it. No strange machine was making it play, no keys were being magically pushed…it was just an ordinary piano that was laying still. As more music poured from it, Lunar thought that the music symbolized a forgotten memory. Of how the piano used to sound like but all that was left was its shadow, its ghost. _

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

_ A whimper was heard from the opposite side of the room and the music stopped instantly. All that remained was the singing. He turned toward the girl who was now shaking like a frightened child. He walked slowly up to her and noticed that the only thing she wore was a white nightgown. Her hair was long and dark…kind of like…_

_ "Alice?" Lunar asked quickly. The girl gasped and the singing stopped. She began to cry. "Alice?" he said again. "Alice, is that you?" When she didn't answer, the skeleton walked closer and reached to touch her shoulder. As his skeletal hand made contact with her shoulder, the girl turned her head toward him._

_ It wasn't Alice. This girl had eyes so gray that a storm could live there. Her hair was dark but no white streaks at the tips. Instead there were purple streaks. She was very pale like snow and had dark circles around her eyes like she hadn't slept for years. Lunar noticed that she was fidgeting with her fingers that seemed to be covered in…ink, perhaps? _

_ She took a shaky breath as she stared into his hollow eye sockets. "Why?" she said so quietly that Lunar had to ask what she said. "Why?" she said again. "Why did they have to die? Did they deserve to die?"_

_ Lunar didn't like how her voice sounded. It was upsetting to hear her like this. It was like she was broken; in mind and spirit. "I know what he did was wrong…" she continued. "But still…did they have to die?" She then turned away from him. The young skeleton continued to stare at her. Deep inside him, he felt like he could help her somehow. He had to try. _

_ "Excuse me, miss?" he asked as he gave her shoulder a shake. This time when she turned around, Lunar began to hyperventilate in fear. Her eyes were gone, replaced with dark hollow holes. Blood oozed from them and when Lunar looked down at her hands, he realized that the ink-looking substance was actually blood as well. Her white nightgown was torn and bloodied and dirty. She suddenly screamed a horrifying screech._

_ Lunar turned to the door but stopped short when he saw that the door was gone too. It was replaced with a full-length mirror; his reflection looking back at him. He looked behind him and the girl vanished. Thirteen torches appeared around him and they blazed with black flames. They surrounded him; floating in the air. He looked back at the mirror. He saw himself but…it wasn't him at all._

_ The skeleton that looked back at him had vein-like cracks all over his skull and his eye sockets glowed black. He had evil radiating off him. Eclipse…Eclipse was back…and he came to play. Lunar walked closer to the reflection; the other him following his every move. When they were only two feet from each other, the other him smiled a wicked skeletal smile._

**"You don't look…happy to see me."**

_ Lunar's breathing was coming out faster and deeper. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be happening. This mockery of himself wasn't real. He was dreaming, yes, he had to be dreaming. And all he needed to do was wake up…right? He could wake up if he wanted to, right?_

**"What's wrong, friend? Cat got your tongue?"**

_Lunar didn't say anything. He was trying to concentrate…concentrate on waking up from this nightmare. The other him chuckled and before Lunar knew what was happening, his reflection broke through the mirror like a pond's surface, grabbed him and pulled him through the mirror. In an instant, he was flying through the air and then he landed on something soft and earthy. He realized that he was lying on soft, green grass. When he looked behind him, the door or mirror was gone. All he saw was a long street with several houses sitting on one side._

_ Lunar looked up to see a large building looming over him. It was an old high school and it didn't look like that anyone was inside. He observed his surroundings. There weren't any people here. No children, no families, no animals, no nothing. It was basically empty and basically dead silent. He looked up at the school again and he noticed that there was a sign that showed the school's name. He stared at it longingly. It looked familiar for some reason._

Crane Central High School_, he read. Just as he finished reading, the building's doors burst open and a young man with his jacket hood up came running out the school. He dashed past Lunar so quick that he seemed only a blur._

_ "Hey!" Lunar called. "Hey!" But the figure already had turned a corner and disappeared from sight. Suddenly, the young skeleton sensed something in the air. Was that…smoke? He turned to see that the building was now engulfed in flames. Lunar could hear the terrified screams from inside. People pounding on the door and windows, people crying out for help…and people who can't escape the flames wrath. _

_ "__**Isn't it beautiful?**__" the young skeleton turned to see Eclipse standing next to him. His clone was looking at the fire like it was the best thing a person could see. Lunar took a step back._

_ "You did this?"_

_ "__**I didn't…but we did.**__"_

_ Lunar gritted his teeth, seething. "There are _innocent_ people in there!"_

_ "__**Innocent people?**__" Eclipse scoffed. "__**Don't make me laugh. Those bastards **__**are far from innocent.**__" He waved his hand and the scene in front of them disappeared; replacing it with a graveyard. Lunar's breathing escalated heavily. In front of him were graves of all his friends and family. He looked at the first grave._

Irma

_ "No." he whispered. He turned to the grave next to it._

Alistair

_ "No." he said louder. This can't be happening. They can't be dead. He looked at the next one after that. This one made him fall to his knees._

Alice._ No, not her. No, please, it can't be her. The memory of officially meeting her came into his mind. She couldn't be dead. She was fine earlier. Why was this happening?_

_ "__**They never saw it coming.**__" A voice said behind. Lunar yelp in surprised when he saw Eclipse standing over him. He quickly crawled to his feet and backed away from himself. _

_ "W-What did y-you do?"_

_ "__**It wasn't what **_**I**_** done.**__" Eclipse said as he walked closer. "__**It was what **_**we **_**done. They underestimated us, my friend.**__" Lunar backed away another step. "__**They didn't realize our strength, our power. And because of that, it had them **__**killed."**_

_ "No." Lunar whispered; trying to block out that voice. "No, please stop!"_

_ "_**When the one who rules the moon rises, the world is his.**_" Eclipse grabbed Lunar by the collar of his jacket and brought him closer so that their eye sockets met. "__**Soon this human world will be our reign…and there is nothing you can do to **__**stop it.**__"_

_ Suddenly, everything went black. "NO!"_

~LV~

Lunar awoke with a scream in fear. He was floating in the air but when he woke up, he fell on the ground. He looked around to found himself back at the Circle. The sun was starting to rise. He looked at up the moon. A shadow had just disappeared from view. It was covering the moon a moment ago.

That was the last straw. Lunar punched the ground in frustration and hunched over the ground. His breathing came in shaky and rapid breaths as he sobbed before the setting moon.

_Mother_, he thought. _What is happening to me?_

~LV~

_There you have it, folks. The first nightmare Lunar has had through the whole story. Stay tune for chapter seven! =) _


	7. Chapter 7: the aged wolf with a secret

_Here is chapter seven, ya'll! Please enjoy as always!_

~LV~

Chapter seven: the aged wolf with a secret

~LV~

Eon was walking through the forest that night when he heard a shattering shout and the sound of dirt flying. He went to investigate and when he located the noise…he didn't like what he saw. There was Lunar, hunched over the ground and sobbing violently. There was a hole in the ground which is where he punched it. "Why?" he heard the young skeleton said. "W-Why…Was I meant to be this way? Please don't let it be this way, _Mother_…I want it to stop."

Eon's anger flared. This can't be right. It wasn't _his_ time. It will never be his time…right? The wolf immediately ran to a nearly cliff. He jumped and his paws landed on pure stone; several feet from the water below. He turned to face a cave that was easily hidden from sight. No one but him was allowed in here. This caves held secrets that weren't meant to be shared with just the ordinary nightling. These secrets were prophecies of past stories that came true long ago and prophecies of the future. Ones of beings that were known as Lord Vile and his equal, Darquesse. They haven't happened…yet.

The aged wolf walked through the caves' various tunnels. Painted on the walls were drawings of constellations made by the Natives – the original Nightlings. There were pictures of animals from the totem-pole and of past warriors. Warriors who gave their lives for their bloodline. There were ones of his ancestors – wolves of all shapes and colors and sizes. There were also Natives in his family; nightlings like Lunar who shared the bloodline of the wolf family. You see, when a nightling's Ursa was an animal from the totem-pole that was the blood where they descended from. For example, Alistair shared the blood of the bear family since his Ursa is the Ursa Major – the Mighty Bear. And Irma whose blood is from the thunderbird family since her Ursa is the Thunderbird. And of course, Lunar whose Ursa is the Great Wolf so he shares the blood of the wolf family.

Lunar. Why did it have to be him? The child has been through hell during his childhood and now this is happening. You see, Eon was there when the skeleton's memory was suppressed during the time he reached his true potential. Eon had never felt so much power back then. It was bigger than the surge of power when Lunar accomplished his first Ursa. Anyways, Lunar couldn't remember anything from his past life. So Eon took him under his paw and taught him everything he knew. He thought that maybe…just maybe he would keep the child in the moonlight and out of the darkness within. He failed.

The black wolf made it to his destination. In front of him was wall with a drawing so disturbing that it even gave the elder wolf nightmares. A skeleton was drawn in the center of the wall and looked exactly like Lunar…but wasn't him all the same. The aura that radiated off the skeleton was evil and promised suffering. He wore all black that seemed to be shadows covering his body; like Lord Vile's armor. A black cape shielded his skeletal form and his skull donned thin vein-like cracks. His eyes glowed so black that when the picture stared back at the wolf, it seemed to be staring into his soul. This was the Lunar Eclipse, King of Ethereal Darkness and Pure Night. Below the painting was the written prophecy. It said:

"**On the day of the twentieth millennium, a king will rise from the darkness and rule over all things supernatural. His power would be greater and stronger than any nightling, and will have control over the Moon. This newfound king will bring forth eternal eclipse; both solar and lunar." **

Eon stared angrily at the text and the picture of the king. "You…" he growled under his breath. "What nerve you have for invading the child's dreams with your venom. Can't you see that it isn't your time yet? Well, can't YOU?!" Suddenly, the image of the skeleton began to reshape into the body of a black wolf. He looked like Eon except for its eyes. It glowed black and when it answered, the eyes glowed brighter.

_"Why don't you just admit it?"_ the wolf taunted. _"I'm more stronger than you_ _thought."_ Eon scoffed as he paced in front of the picture.

"Please, you cheat your way into things," he replied. "You haunted Lunar since the incident with those humans and now you choose to taint his dreams."

_"The child needs to remember what he truly is."_

"He wasn't meant to be a monster."

_"Aren't we all?"_ This time the aged wolf looked up at the painting. The image laughed at him, mocking him. _"Yes, let's not forget what happened. I mean you're just as bad as me."_

Eon glared threateningly. "I'm not like you."

_"Aren't you though? The boy believes you tell him everything…but you never told him his future." _

"Stop it…"

_"Then he experiences his true power…and still you haven't told him." _

The aged wolf's ears flatten in anger. "Stop it…"

_"What would he think when he finds out? Will he forgive you or will he see you as others see him…a monster?" _

"SHUT UP!" Eon roared as he stared daggers at the picture. The picture silenced at the sudden outburst. "You listen good, you ruthless demon. This will never be your time to reign. It will never be your time to reign. I'll make sure to that." As he stared back at the picture, it seemed to smirk at him wickedly.

_"We'll see, won't we…brother."_ And with that, the wolf reverted back to its original form, the skeleton king. Eon took one last look at the painting before leaving the caves. As he made it outside, it was becoming night. He hadn't realized how long he stayed there. He jumped safely onto the cliff's edge and began to return back to the grounds. A voice from behind stopped him.

"Eon." It said. The aged wolf turned to see Amos standing there. The lion had a serious look on his furry face. "We need to talk."

The wolf sighed. _So we shall._

~LV~

"What did he say?" Amos asked. The spirit guides were sitting at the Circle. Amos called them on the concerns of Lunar and the prophecy. Not knowing what to do, Eon decided that it was best to tell them. As he repeated the words the demon had spoken, Amos shook his head. Sparks flew from his mane. After the wolf was finished, he looked at Eon dead in the eye.

"We have to tell him." He sighed.

"No." Eon objected.

"But Eon…" Twilight tried to reason with him.

"No." he said again sternly. "He does not need to know." He began to walk away from the group when Amos called, "Are you willing to sacrifice the safety of our family?"

Eon turned to him sharply. "_Amos_…" he growled. "You know very well that I would never-."

"Really?" the lion snapped in frustration. "If Lunar knew what he was meant to be, he'll be prepared in the future."

"You make it seem like you almost fear him."

"No, that's not-."

"Yes it is!" Eon shouted. "Ever since I brought Lunar into our family, you kept warning me, telling that he doesn't _belong_ with us. If the child did become Eclipse, what would you do? Kill him?"

"If it comes to that, then yes."

Eon snarled. "You are despicable."

"And you, my dear friend, are blind." Amos huffed. "You became too attached to this boy. It's clouding your judgment. You know what I think you'll do when the end comes? I think you'll just stand aside and _let_ it happen!"

Eon let out an angry howl and smacked Amos with his paw; claws and all. The lion fell to the ground with a grunt. The other spirits ran over to him immediately. Amos got to his feet and gazed back at Eon who was breathing heavily. There were four scratches on the lion's face; right over his left eye. The wolf stared right back at him; such anger in his eyes that the devil could live there. Amos wiped his mouth with the back of his paw.

"Fine." He said softly. "Have it your way. Let's leave him!" He turned to walk away. Twilight flew beside him.

"But Amos-."

"I said leave him." He growled before continuing. "He's becoming more like Lunar every day." And with that, he left; the other spirit guides following close behind. Eon snarled again and began to claw at the ground in anger. After a few moments, he sunk to the ground and sighed; his anger diminishing. _Mother, help_ _me_, he thought sadly. Suddenly, his ears perked up to the sound of rustling leaves. He turned and saw the person he didn't think he'll see at that moment.

There stood Lunar; looking more sickened than ever. "Oh, Lunar." Eon breathed in guilt.

The skeleton breathed heavily before saying, "Is it…is it true?"

~LV~

_There is chapter seven. Stay tune for chapter eight! =)_


	8. Chapter 8: Important Message

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I am redoing Lunar Vortex so this version will be discontinued! I am already thinking of a new way to write it. I am thinking of writing it as a parody of the movie FROZEN or whatever. It's a work in progress so it will take a while. Sorry to those who liked Lunar Vortex as it is now. But I promise that the new Lunar Vortex will be just as good. **


End file.
